


Warmth

by CostumersDelight (CostumerDelight)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CostumerDelight/pseuds/CostumersDelight
Summary: Warmth.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @_milliiii 's art here: https://twitter.com/_milliiii/status/1220521795498934273?s=19

Warmth.  
Safe, soft, warmth.

Caleb had spent years being afraid of the heat, afraid of flame and fire and burning. He wore threadbare clothes to feel the sting of cold, to not overheat and burn up from within for his sins.  
He spent years acclimating to the chill of the air. His body burned up his fat stores to keep him from freezing, but he couldn't find it in himself to not be chilled to the bone in an effort to atone for his crimes.

Warmth.  
Smooth, comforting, warmth.

He finds peace in the arms and bed of the purple tiefling, eyes red as blood and radiating the fires of hell; but it is soothing. It is cradling. It is calm.  
He finds himself ever drawn to the heat that is Mollymauk, for the flames stoked within his lithe form were different. They were controlled, they were safe. They protected.

Warmth.  
Loving, enticing, warmth.

Caleb liked being warm again.


End file.
